


Things Left Unsaid

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: What did you label having regular, non-committed sex with your best friend?Roy needs...something.  Danny knows he does.  Contains one transatlantic flight, a jockstrap, and two people who care about each other too much.Not Casual At All continues with 5,500 words of biadore smut and feelings, based on the prompt of Danny surprising Roy in his dressing room.Update: Now with a second and third chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write pure smut and failed miserably.
> 
> Set Wednesday 8 May, before Adore appeared at Rain on Saturday.
> 
> Find me on AQ as Miss Alyssa Secret.

Bianca paused across the dressing room threshold, leaning back on the closed door with eyes closed and taking a deep breath.  Opening her eyes, she met her reflected gaze in the mirror with a sigh.

Two shows in one day had them all exhausted, the marathon of a musical so different from her own comedy tour.  Staying in one place for an extended amount of time was wonderful, but the intensity of performing daily (and going from boy to queen in less than twenty minutes) was the trade off.

Even out of drag, meeting fans at the stage door - while always enjoyable - meant she was still wearing Bianca.

Bianca’s name was the one people called out, the one signed on programs and tickets.

Bianca was also the reason that Roy Haylock, costumer by day and sharp-tongued comic by night, was able to travel the world and perform for thousands of fans at sold out venues.

A reporter in the Philippines asked what he would be doing without Bianca.  Leaving aside that she had always existed in his head in the form of biting commentary, it wasn’t a particularly difficult question to answer.  Roy had been more than satisfied draping and designing for Broadway and coming home to his shoebox of an apartment with Sammy and Dede.  Life wasn’t empty without Bianca, just different.

Without her though, he never would have had the experience of Drag Race.  Without Drag Race, Bianca wouldn’t have met Adore and Courtney and Darienne.  And without them - especially Adore - he might not have let down the wall around his heart. 

Tossing his Sharpie on the table, Roy pushed his glasses up and ran a hand over his face.  Being in different corners of the world was hardly unusual, but even the group text was no substitute for spending time in person.  He’d been spoiled by those weeks at home, meeting up with friends for brunch and shopping downtown.  Evenings out at the club or bar dancing and drinking with Adore and her endless supply of wigs.  Lazy days with Danny on his couch talking over everything, followed by nights in the same bed. 

Although he tried to tell himself he missed the sex (true), having Danny around meant more than that and it hardly happened every time they were together.    Friends with benefits was too superficial, and ‘relationship’ felt too shallow to describe the kind of connection that went beyond anything physical. 

Sex with Adore, with Danny, was easy and satisfying.  It was interrupting a movie to suck each other off, a sleepy handjob after waking up together, or (one memorable time) pausing in the middle of fucking for conversation because Danny remembered a new restaurant he wanted to try.  Above all, it felt safe falling into bed with someone he trusted.  It was familiar and undemanding, no awkward morning after, with someone who already knew their way around his house, never mind his body. 

Non-committed didn’t mean fucking tons of other people, at least on Roy’s part.  He wasn’t joking about never knowing whether someone was genuinely interested in him or just wanted to get into Bianca’s wardrobe.  At the end of the day, needing to keep some things personal and private won out.  But asking Danny for - or even talking about - that kind of commitment would be unfair when they were on different continents several months out of the year.  

Speaking of separate continents, they wouldn’t cross paths again for months - Adore’s tour in Australia and Europe out of sync with Bianca’s engagements. 

Someone knocked on the door and he straightened from his slouch at the vanity table, twisting his lips into a smile from their introspective frown. 

“Yeah?” 

The knocking continued. 

“You can come in,” he called, wondering if it was some of the theatre staff who were still being far too polite.

He turned as the door opened, and had half a breath to be surprised before Danny lifted him off the chair into a hug. 

“What-“ The strength of his grip squeezed the air from his lungs, and for a moment Roy let himself relax completely, balanced up on his toes and faces buried in each other’s necks. 

Danny finally let go (and had he waited for him to lean back first?), lacing their fingers together tightly.  He was still carrying an overnight bag and smelled like stale airplane air, clothes rumpled (although with her closet, it was difficult to tell what was intentional and what was yesterday’s laundry on the floor).  There was a hint of eyeliner smeared on his lower lids and a dusting of glitter on the temples along with a few days’ worth of stubble, skating the edge of gender construct as ever. 

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden tightness in his chest choked the words back.  Instead, he squeezed Danny’s hands in silence, soaking in the warmth of Adore’s sweet smile on his face. 

“Hi.” 

******** 

Danny took a moment to really look at him, taking in the loose black sweater and pants, the slouchy knit hat, and exhausted brown eyes.  Even in his oversized glasses and without paint, he could see traces of Bianca clinging to Roy.  It was more than the red stain of lipstick, something about the way his shoulders were tense as if he couldn’t relax enough to shed her presence. 

Dropping the bag, he sat down and pulled Roy onto his lap with only minor protest.  Roy always ran cold out of drag, and he immediately wrapped both arms around him again.  The weight of his head came to rest on Danny’s shoulder, face hidden against his neck. Despite the days of rehearsals and backstage mayhem, he didn’t seem to be noticeably thinner than when Danny kissed him goodbye a few weeks ago.  Relieved that Roy was at least taking care of his body, Danny focused on his energy as he spoke. 

“What are you doing here?  Not that I’m complaining, I just - aren’t you and Bunny hosting at Rain on Saturday?”  Roy didn’t bother lifting his head, words murmured between them. 

“Yup.” 

“You aren’t staying, are you?”  The question was more of a statement, shaded with a hint of wistfulness. 

“Yeah,” Danny shifted their weight enough to slide one hand underneath the baggy sweater, arm curved against bare skin, “I gotta go back tomorrow night.  I was kind of hoping you’d let me crash with you.”  

The way his body sagged into Danny’s arm was both concerning and something that he’d think about later.  Preferably when he wasn’t completely sober, because his situation with Roy was simultaneously the simplest and the most difficult relationship he had in his life. 

Roy raised his head after a moment, not to reply but to rest their foreheads together.  He smelled like coconut oil makeup remover and the musty aroma somehow present in all theatres no matter how new. 

“What are you doing here, pussyface?” 

 _As if Roy didn’t already know._   But maybe he needed to hear it said out loud? 

Danny carefully extracted one arm, wrapping fingers around the back of his neck to squeeze gently. 

“I’m here for you, Willow.” 

******** 

Being at a loss for words was becoming a pattern tonight, one that was unfamiliar to Roy.  Clown face or not, he usually had a quick answer; Danny taking a trans-Atlantic flight to see him for less than twenty four hours was something else.  His mental Rolodex didn’t have any entries under ‘Best friend: what to do when they do something completely impractical that you shouldn’t encourage but are very happy they did’. 

There wasn’t any need to fill Danny in on how the show was going so far, no small talk to fill the air.  They’d covered that and more via text message and phone calls. 

“Have I mentioned,” he kept his tone light, “that you’re crazy and I love you?” 

The Adore smile was back, the one that curved her painted lips into a bracket of mischief.  Without lipstick, it settled on Danny’s mouth and only widened when he spoke. 

“Not today yet, but I know you were busy.” 

“I’m glad you’re here.  I’m supposed to tell you that you shouldn’t have wasted money and time when you’ve got a gig coming up, but…” Roy was already aware of the calculation in the back of his mind of how much time they really had together. 

“My turn to do something for you, bitch.” 

“Yeah?” 

Danny could usually read Bianca, and by extension Roy, with little effort.  Except this time, he wasn’t sure what exactly he should do, only that he couldn’t not follow the feeling tugging at the pit of his stomach that Roy needed him.  That feeling had led him to buying a plane ticket before he’d even stopped to consider if it was a good idea.

“Yeah.  I’m yours for the next twelve hours.  Thirteen.  Fifteen?  Whatever it is before 5 pm tomorrow.” 

Voices and footsteps passed outside the door, and Roy inhaled sharply, physically unmoving but the slightest emotional step away that prickled against Danny’s intuition.  He talked casually about energy all of the time, but being with Roy made him aware of everything that much more.  Without that sensitivity blunted by a buzz of any type, it felt like he was pulling back and Danny wasn’t going to let him. 

“Stop it.” 

“What?”  Roy frowned, not sure what he was referring to.  “I should take you to meet everyone.  There’s one of the girls in the cast who you’d love, and-mmmmphhhh“ 

The kiss effectively silenced his attempt to follow what should be proper hosting behavior and Roy lost himself in it without a struggle.  Danny’s mouth was soft against his, the way he flicked the tip of his tongue against the inside of his lips familiar and welcome.  Their mouths moved together slowly in a rhythm of licks and caresses that kept the kiss undemanding.  He could feel the heat radiating from Danny’s hand underneath his shirt, fingers fanned out to press firmly between his shoulders.  His own were buried in Danny’s hair, tugging in a way that was less controlling and more about anchoring them closer together. 

They pulled apart a moment later, Danny’s tongue darting out to catch the threads of saliva connecting their lips. 

“What do you need?”  He spoke the words against Roy’s mouth, not kissing but breathing the same air.  “Like, I’m cool with meeting the other guys if that’s what you want.  Or we can hit up the spots from the last time?  Or go back to yours and…” 

Danny paused for a breath, then frowned and leaned back enough to make steady eye contact.  “If you want me tonight, I’m yours.”  

 _I’m always yours, even when I’m with someone else._  

“However you wanna do things.  I mean, we don’t have to fuck, like of course I’m down if you are, but-“ 

Without Bianca’s blue eyes, Roy’s were soft with exhaustion and what might be a little bit of relief.  Danny waited, impatient but forcing himself to be still. 

“This- this is good.  Right here, us.” 

“Okay.”  If that’s what Roy wanted, Danny was happy to spend another hour making out in the dressing room.  He’d half expected him to insist on going out, maybe walking the London streets together, or going back to his rented flat and fucking each other into the mattress.  They’d done both over the years, and everything in between, but the slow kissing spoke more to Roy’s emotional state than anything else.  Roy always kissed confidently, sometimes dominant and demanding (Danny enjoyed those, usually because they accompanied the kind of rough sex that left them both coming hard), other times gentler and so sweet it made his chest ache strangely to think about.  Tonight though, his kisses felt almost tentative, as if he was afraid that Danny would change his mind if he pushed too hard. 

“Hold on,” he murmured, gripping Roy’s hips until he took the hint, wrapping his legs around Danny’s waist as he stood.  There was a high table by the window already half covered in bouquets and vases, and Danny pivoted to set him down there. 

“Remember the last time?” Roy laughed quietly. 

Danny paused for a moment, thinking about them in the bathroom of another dressing room a few months ago.  The position was the same, but the mood a polar opposite - hungry lust that night versus sensual comfort in the here and now.  He watched as Roy settled with his back to the wall between windows, clearly replaying that night as well.

“Yeah, but no corset and no one waiting on us.  Right?” 

“Shouldn’t be.  Who else knows you’re here?” 

Danny moved to flip the lock on the door, also an improvement from the ABCD venue.  “Just John and Mom.  And the guy who let me in, he wanted to see my ID and everything and said he’d only do it if I signed his ass for his girlfriend.  Oh, and the blonde lady.  Faye?  She said hi when I was coming up the stairs.  And uhh, maybe some people I passed in the hall?” 

Instead of becoming impatient waiting for Danny to finish the list, Roy looked more amused with every name, reading between the lines.  “Okay, so half the cast?” 

“…yeah.  What did you tell them?” 

“Nothing to worry about, pussyface.  Just every dick pic you’ve ever sent me and that video of-“ 

“Hey!  You said you deleted it when I asked you to send it!” 

Roy chuckled, not the showy laugh but something quieter and more intimate. 

“I’m kidding.  And I couldn’t delete it, what else am I going to jerk off to in the tub?” 

“You know,” Danny narrowed his eyes, “I still can’t always tell when you’re serious.” 

That set off a Bianca cackle of glee. 

“Get back here, bitch,” he accompanied the words with a tug on Danny’s shirt.  “I missed you.” 

******** 

Ten minutes later, Roy’s sweater was off but otherwise they were still where they started, necking like teenagers in the backseat of a car with hands above the waist.  Danny was careful not to mark him, nothing that couldn’t be covered up easily.  He might not care right now if his castmates knew what they’d been up to, but Danny really was trying to work on the whole professional thing.  

Roy’s ankles were crossed just below Danny’s ass, and he used them to pull their bodies closer.  He groaned against his lips when the erection Danny had been successfully not grinding into him made contact with his thigh. 

“Was wondering if you were too tired from the flight,” Roy teased. 

“Hey, I can’t help it!”  He’d been trying to let Roy set the (extremely slow) pace and not push for more.  “You make me hard.”  Something else was contributing as well, but he kept that to himself for now.  

“Save it till we get back?  Should be a taxi outside, and-“ Roy was already hopping off the table and shoving clothes into his bag. 

“I can, but we don’t have to wait if you don’t want.” 

Slipping his glasses back on, Roy pinned him with a look.  “I really don’t have anything on me in here.  And-“ 

Danny cut him off again, actually ahead of Roy’s infamous over-preparedness for once.  Way ahead.  Possibly the only time, but he’d take it.  He reached into the outer pocket of his own bag, coming up with a travel sized bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Ta da!” 

As he watched, Roy licked his lips and closed his eyes briefly.  When they opened again, he shivered in anticipation at the hungry expression.  Danny recognized the signs of suppressed arousal, and moved closer until they were toe to toe.  

“You can have me right here,” he whispered intimately, “if that’s what you want.” 

“Considering what I’d like to do, you’d be more comfortable at mine.” The calmness of Roy’s voice was belied by his hands clenching against Danny’s sides.

“Nuh uhh.  I’m ready.” 

“…what?” 

“Airport.  Delta lounge.  I told you, I’m here for you however you need.” 

Roy’s gulp was audible, and Danny’s smile widened.  Apparently Bianca was the one picking up Adore’s traits, and not the other way around.  Glancing down, he could see a bulge outlined by Roy’s thin pants, nipples hard against the fabric of his tank top. 

“In fact…” Danny trailed his hand across Roy’s chest, tweaking a nipple through his shirt before sliding down to cup his growing erection.  “I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

It took a moment for the words to register, and Roy’s mouth was dry when he finally spoke. 

“More than just being here?” 

Danny caught Roy’s hands, lifting them to run his tongue over the sensitive skin between his fingers.  Truth be told, he was a bit uncomfortable, but the thought of doing something for Roy who was always a generous lover…well, it didn’t take away the slight awkwardness, but it was worth it. 

He guided their joined hands behind his back, nudging Roy to slip his hand under the waistband of his jeans.  His fingers skated over the edge of the jockstrap, squeezing a little more aggressively as they moved towards the center.  Danny locked their eyes together, tongue flicking across Roy’s palm as his other hand pulled aside the thong and came in contact with silicone. 

Danny had precisely six seconds between Roy finding the plug and then finding himself face down across the table.  All traces of diffidence and hesitation gone, he ground his clothed erection against Danny’s ass and grabbed a fistful of hair to yank his head back sharply.  His eyes were dark with want when their gazes met, breath fanning hot over Danny’s cheek. 

Roy paused for a fraction of a second, waiting for Danny’s slight nod.  The kiss he pressed to Danny’s temple was gentle acknowledgement before using his grip to shove him back down roughly.  His hands made quick work of Danny’s fly, jeans dropping to the floor for him to step out of and revealing the black straps hidden underneath.  Roy moaned low in his throat at the sight.  Danny’s ass was just as gorgeous as his thousands of Instagram followers knew, framed and lifted by the underwear, but he wasn’t bending over for them. 

He took the opportunity to look his fill, discarding his own loose pants and shirt and giving his cock a few lazy strokes.  Danny wiggled his ass enticingly, and Roy could see him grinning against the tabletop, reflected in the lights on the window.  He squeezed one cheek and then the other before slapping Danny’s hip sharply. 

“You fucking cunt,” he groaned, affection warring with lust in his voice, “I can’t believe you.” 

Danny responded by reaching back to wrap his fingers around Roy’s cock, rubbing the head firmly against his ass.  “Only for you.” 

It was meant to be seductive and smug, but the quiet sincerity hung in the air between them, even as Roy could feel himself leaking over Danny’s fingers.  There was that thing they didn’t discuss.  

He leaned forward to kiss the back of Danny’s neck, fumbling for the condom as nimble fingers smeared the wetness down his shaft.  Danny’s thumb flicked over the slit, and Roy moaned out a curse, unable to resist thrusting into the tight grip. 

Pulling back reluctantly, he rolled the condom on and reached for the lube, running a teasing finger along the strap of Danny’s thong.  As he popped open the bottle, he took the opportunity to hook his finger underneath and stretched the strap before letting go abruptly.  It  _pinged_  back, the sound of elastic striking the silicone overshadowed by Danny’s surprised yelp. 

“Motherfu-“ 

Roy repeated the action, wicked grin forming as Danny whined. 

“I’m not fucking anyone’s mother.  Pussy isn’t-” 

“Fuck off.”  Danny twisted to look at him over his shoulder, face gone serious.  “Bianca isn’t invited tonight.” 

The automatic response was ninety five percent Roy, but he knew what Danny meant. "Sorry.“

“Hurry up, I’m fucking horny as fuck.”  Danny’s voice was back to playful, and Roy drizzled a generous amount of lube over his cock, hissing at the cool liquid. 

As soon as he set the bottle down, Danny was shimmying out of the thong, jockstrap still in place.  Pressing his chest against the table, he spread his legs a little wider and Roy was treated to the sight of dark purple silicone against skin shining with slickness that had nothing to do with his cock.  He’d have to remember to ask Danny later about fingering himself open in an airport bathroom… 

Tracing the base of the plug with one finger, Roy leaned forward until he was nuzzling right under Danny’s ear.  “Sure?  Last chance to change your mind and we can do this in a bed.” 

Danny looked up through heavy-lidded eyes.  Even Adore at her most seductive had nothing on his kiss-bitten lips and the invitation written in the curve of his back.  Roy knew full well it wasn’t surrender or submission.  Sex between them was as hot as it was precisely because they both kept a modicum of control. 

“Fuck.  Me.” 

The velvet-smooth, whiskey-deep demand went straight to his cock, balls tightening.  Straightening, he pinned Danny to the table with a hand between his shoulders and pulled the plug out before pushing all the way in in a single powerful thrust.  A loud moan that rose to end on a breathless whimper punched out from Danny’s lungs, and Roy let go of his shoulder to slap the hand over his mouth instead. 

He dropped the body warmed silicone and wrapped his fingers around the crest of Danny’s hip, gripping just below the band of his jockstrap.  It took a few seconds for the thrill of feeling Danny snug and slick and oh so hot around his cock to settle into something manageable.  When it felt like he wasn’t teetering on the edge of coming, he pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward again once, twice, a dozen times in quick succession. 

Danny’s hands braced against the windowsill, shoving back to meet Roy’s thrusts.  Reflected in the glass, he looked drunk on lust, eyes unfocused and cheeks red above Roy’s hand as he pulled in harsh breaths through his nose.  Each slap of his hips meeting Danny’s ass was followed with muffled moans and whines vibrating against his palm. 

Danny gripped the sill with knuckles gone white, fighting for the leverage to match Roy’s forceful fucking.  Roy was thick enough that he’d be feeling the stretch for hours after they finished, even with the ample preparation.  Every thrust pushed his hips against the edge of the table, bursts of friction against fabric an insufficient tease for his own painfully hard cock. 

On any given day, Danny wasn’t particularly inclined to bottom for most of his partners.  Besides the physical discomfort, it was difficult to be that vulnerable, and equally challenging to come during the act of fucking itself.  Roy was, as ever, an exception.  They still had occasional moments of awkwardness, but it was so much easier to manage when you weren’t worried about what the other person was thinking.  The sound of Roy’s moans alone, the barely audible whimper when he bottomed out, the half-choked back  _fucks_  and  _so good_ he forced out, were pure erotic music.  Coupled with what Danny could see reflected in the window…more than enough to keep him hard and leaking. 

The vanity bulbs cast their corner of the room in harsh light and shadow, washing out colors and bringing details into sharp contrast.  Roy’s eyes were mostly closed, mouth open as he gasped for air, lips and chest flushed a dusky hue.  His hair was soaked with sweat and clinging to his forehead, stomach muscles flexing with every powerful thrust.      

Shifting his chin up, Danny set his teeth against Roy’s palm and bit down.  He felt so  _open,_ but it wasn’t enough.  Not yet.   

Their eyes met in the glass, Danny’s heavy with desire and Roy’s glazed over with pleasure.  He slowed the rhythm of his hips, pulling his hand back from Danny’s mouth as he buried his cock deep before leaning down.  Danny’s whimper in response was drowned out by Roy’s husky growl as he clenched down.  Turning his head, he met Roy’s mouth in an awkwardly angled kiss. 

“Still okay?”  The hand that had been squeezing bruises into Danny’s hip came up to stroke the hair back from his face. 

“…yeah.  M’good.” 

Roy shuddered at the sound of Danny’s sex-ruined voice, hips giving an involuntary jerk.  He curved his fingers around Danny’s cheek in an intimate gesture at odds with the roughness moments ago. 

“Do you -  oh fuck…do you want to change?”  

Danny nodded, pushing his chest off the table and wincing as Roy pulled out.  He boosted himself up to lie flat, smiling thanks when Roy tucked his discarded sweater between his head and the painted brick.  The jockstrap joined the pile of other clothes on the floor and he planted both feet on the edge of the table, legs spread wide around Roy’s hips. 

Black-nailed fingers carefully traced his stretched hole, slicking it with more lube before sliding inside to stroke the cool liquid onto heated flesh. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkk,” Danny breathed out, palming his own cock and smearing sticky pre-come across the shaft.  The moan turned into a series of whimpers when Roy moved his hand aside, replacing it with his own fingers. 

”Don’t gotta.”  Danny caught his hand clumsily as Roy reached for a condom.  “ ‘m clean.”

“Bitch,” that was definitely a stare Bianca borrowed from Roy as he paused mid-stroke, “why didn’t you tell me before?”

”Not walking back with your cum dripping out of my-“ His words cut off with a moan when Roy deliberately twisted the fingers still knuckle-deep in his ass.

”When have I ever- never mind.”  

Tossing the condom aside, he licked a wet stripe from base to tip, smearing pre-come over his lips, then curled his tongue around the leaking head to draw it into his mouth.   Danny thrust up into heat and tightness, cock sliding over Roy’s swollen lips as he sucked and finger-fucked him.  Two fingers became three, Roy’s moans matching Danny’s with every thrust as he lost himself in pleasuring him.

Danny tugged on his hair a minute later, and Roy let his cock fall from his mouth reluctantly.  He stood with a kiss to a trembling inner thigh, slipping his fingers out. 

“Ready?” 

“Mmmmhmmmm.” 

Danny pressed his shoulders against the table, arching up in invitation.  He kept his eyes open, locked on Roy as he pushed back in slowly.  Catching one of Danny’s legs in the crook of his arm, Roy tipped his hips up to slide in deeper than before.  He paused there, buried to the hilt in Danny’s ass and rocking gently.  

“Fuck…”  If Danny voice was lust-drunk before, he sounded positively fucked out now.  “Oh fuck, B…”  

“Yeah? S’it good?”  Roy kept up the barely-there roll of his hips, fucking into him in a way that made them both moan and Roy wish that he could feel it without a layer of latex between them. That was something (the one thing?) they’d never tried, mutual avoidance of even discussing the possibility.  Roy told himself it was only because it was too risky despite precautions…  _too much like commitment._

Danny wrapped his free leg around Roy’s trim waist, slipping against sweaty skin and fingers tracing the line left from the corset.  He clamped his heel against the small of his back, effectively preventing Roy from pulling out more than a couple of inches.  Every movement Roy made inside of him felt exquisitely sensitive, from the stretch of his sore hole around the thick cock to the spark of lightning up his spine when he bottomed out.  

Reaching up, he traced over Roy’s throat, fingers traveling across his chin to caress his lips.  Roy caught a teasing finger gently between his teeth and wrapped his lips around it.  Mimicking the actions performed on Danny’s cock, he sucked the full length and lavished attention on the fingertip with his tongue while moaning around it.

The wet  _pop_  when Danny pulled his finger free went straight to his balls.  He tugged Roy down until their lips met, hips setting up a counterpoint to the deliciously slow fucking.  Roy always kissed with his eyes open, something that Danny didn’t understand but appreciated in the urgent kisses as they panted into each other’s mouth.  Despite the obscenely sexual context, his eyes held a different kind of intensity mingled with lust.

When Roy tilted his hips a little further up, the new angle provoked a breathless whimper.  He concentrated his thrusts until he heard it again and focused on driving his cock into that spot over and over, Danny’s whimpers mingling with his own satisfied moans.  Danny’s hand dropped from behind his neck, knocking aside bouquets to clamp onto the edge of the table.  Petals scattered around and underneath him and onto the floor, filling the room with the heady scent of roses.

Roy slid his hand underneath Danny’s head, fingers gripping sex-tangled hair as he pressed their cheeks together, needing to be somehow closer.  The motion pushed Danny’s leg further back against his chest, nails digging into Roy’s arm with every thrust.  Maintaining his white-knuckled grip on the table felt like the only thing keeping him anchored, the only thing keeping Danny from blurting out endearments and pleas and promises on each breath.  

He bit down on Roy’s shoulder when he felt his free hand slide between them to circle his cock, jerking him off in tight strokes.  The relentlessly deliberate rhythm of fucking was driving them both to the edge.  Moments later, a wordless, high-pitched whine meant Roy was close, chasing his own orgasm and determined to bring Danny along.  

“Oh fuck…” Roy’s exclamation was barely audible over the sound of their bodies meeting.  “Close, angel.  Can’t…M’gonna-“

Danny clenched down around him, growling against Roy’s shoulder before releasing it from his teeth.  His voice was raspy, ruined when he whispered, “Let go.  Come for me.”

Roy inhaled sharply, driving his cock as far in as possible, and came with a strangled moan. Danny kept up a string of satisfied murmurs and  _yes, that’s it_  as Roy rode out his orgasm, hand gone slack between them.  

Letting go of the table, he pushed the nerveless hand aside and rapidly stroked himself, hips rocking to rub the head of his cock against Roy’s stomach.  Roy was still coming down when Danny arched underneath him and cried out his own release, whimpering as he tensed around his oversensitive cock.

Danny opened his eyes an indeterminate amount of time later, legs dropping to hang off the edge of the table.  Roy wasn’t precisely dead weight on his upper body, but it wasn’t far off.  His hand moved to the slick place where they were joined together, caressing the still-throbbing shaft before shoving Roy back with his knuckles.  

“Out.  Sore.”

Roy was gentle pulling out, but he still winced at the slide.  Catching the expression before he could hide it, Roy frowned.

“Too hard?”

”Nah.”

”You’re supposed to tell me if it hurts.”  Roy paused with the condom halfway off, concern written over his face.  “Pussyface, I’ll stop.  You know that.”

”Nuh uhh.”  Speaking in more than single syllables seemed like too much work. “S’good. Just…” Danny’s lips twitched into a hint of a smile, “you.  You’re big.”

Roy huffed out a breath of laughter, reaching for a makeup towel and bottle of water to clean them off.  He soothed the skin with soft touches as he swept away lube and sweat before wiping the cum off their bodies.  A twinge of guilt tugged at him when Danny hissed as he held him open to run the towel gently between his legs.  

Tossing the damp towel into a pile, he held out his hands.

”C’mere.”

They ended up collapsing on the nearby couch together, Danny half on top of him.  The silence was filled with breathing slowly returning to normal, air now stuffy with the smell of sex and crushed roses.

”Thank you.”

Danny raised his head at the quiet words.  Roy wasn’t usually chatty after sex, preferring to communicate in touch until they finished coming down. 

Unsure of the meaning, he answered with a noncommittal, “Mmmm?”

”For this.  Doing this for me.”  Danny tried to prop himself up further, pausing when Roy’s arms tightened around his shoulders.

”What…?  I got off too.”  He pushed against Roy’s chest until he loosened his grip enough for Danny to see his face.

Roy’s dark eyes were half-lidded in sated pleasure, but they were filled with the same intense something from earlier while they were fucking.

He chose the next words carefully, even as he still wasn’t quite sure why it felt important. 

“Anything for you, Willow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue to the main story: Danny used the Delta lounge to “get ready” before heading to the West End to surprise Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been in the Virgin Atlantic Club at Heathrow, and decadent doesn’t even begin to describe it. (Technically he probably would have visited the arrivals lounge which is smaller, and arrived earlier in the day, but I’m taking a bit of license.)

**_-Two hours earlier-_ **

The bustle of people at Heathrow never changed no matter to year.  Danny would normally have enjoyed taking his time getting out of the airport, people-watching and taking in the energy of constant activity.

Instead, he waited impatiently in line for entry to the Virgin Atlantic Club, handing over his Delta boarding pass and explaining that he had a long layover when the staff member noted his flight out wasn’t until the next evening.  He gave her a distracted smile in response to her cheerful, “Enjoy, Mr. Noriega!” and continued in.  

The bar and late night snacks laid out were tempting, but he was on a mission and not interested in any delays.  Carryon in hand, he took a sharp right and headed straight back.  There was no one waiting ahead of him, and the attendant handed him a stack of fluffy towels before waving him into one of the private shower suites.  

Once the door locked behind him, Danny dropped his bag on the bench and immediately started undressing.  He dug in his  bag for the necessary supplies, biting his lip in concentration.  There was enough time between his flight landing, the evening’s show wrapping, and getting a cab to the theatre to take his time.  Getting ready in an airport bathroom was a new one; for anyone else, he’d probably have arrived unshowered (not that he’d take a spontaneous transatlantic flight to see anyone else) but this was for Roy.  

Once the unglamorous and awkward but necessary part of preparation was complete (and he did wonder what TSA thought when they scanned his bag at LAX and saw all of his assorted supplies), he stepped into the shower.  The red-tiled walls and glass door fit his mood - anticipatory, sensual, and slick.

The water was hot, enveloping him in steam as he took his time washing his hair (Danny shivered thinking about how Roy would play with it) and scrubbing the eleven hours of travel off.  Not so long ago, he would have been happy that he could afford to fly economy at all.  He couldn’t help but marvel at the contrast of buying a last minute Upper Class seat and not even thinking twice about the price.  He’d tried to sleep, but spent most of the flight staring at his songwriting notebook and thinking about seeing Roy.

Kissing him goodbye weeks ago hadn’t been a problem.  They spent months of the year in completely separate time zones, keeping up through the wonders of mobile technology.  Roy had been ecstatic in the group chat describing the exhilaration of performing musical theater again, the roar of the audience on opening night, the number of fans waiting at the stage door.  He seemed floored by the outpouring of adoration, which only made Danny smile.  

Even though nothing seemed to be wrong, he couldn’t help the off-balance feeling tugging at his stomach after hanging up from a FaceTime call a couple of days ago. Roy was tired to be sure, the kind of exhaustion that came from throwing your all into a project.  He’d dismissed any concerns, but something wasn’t quite right.  Roy had been only Bianca on stage for so long, Danny wondered if taking on a new character was taking a toll.

It had taken less than an hour to decide that he needed to see Roy in person.  John and his mom had voiced nominal protests, but knew better than to try and prevent him from going.  As he threw a change of clothes into a carryon, Danny had paused long enough to think about what, exactly, he was trying to do.

It might be an evening out would revive him, but Danny felt like it would take more than that.  Sex was always an option, but he had to address it the right way.  The last thing he wanted was for Roy to feel obligated to take care of him, that he had to do anything other than tell Danny what he needed.  

He’d dug into a dresser drawer for underwear that showed off his ass, picking out a set that Roy had definitely torn off of him before.  Danny had been about to zip up the bag and call an Uber when a second thought occurred.  Roy was ridiculously considerate, and might not want to “inconvenience” Danny.  The solution, as ever, was to avoid giving Roy too much time to think about it while making it abundantly clear that he could ask for anything.  With that in mind, he’d added a couple more items to the bag, and hoped he was making the right decision.  

Standing under the spray in Heathrow, he smiled wickedly as his mind drifted to other reunions.  There had been afternoons spent on the couch together just talking, shopping trips, drinking and dancing.  Lying in the sun watching people go by and getting ice cream at the beach.  Quick intense fucks and slow sex to reconnect.  

He stayed in the shower longer than probably necessary, planning and resisting the urge to jerk off.  Roy deserved all of him, so he’d just have to wait and hope that he wasn’t reading the situation wrong, because spending a night out on the town with what he was going to be wearing might be...interesting.  Once dried off, he went back to his bag and grabbed the last items.  He dropped the towel, propped a knee on the bench, and popped open the bottle of lube.  

Danny let his eyes fall closed, slowly circling his hole with slippery fingers.  Once he felt relaxed enough, he blew out a breath and slipped the first finger in.  His muscles protested the stretch, and he calmly counted to twenty before carefully moving.  It had been several weeks (three nights before Roy left for London) since he’d let anyone top him.  Random trade was fun but not the same at all.

He’d much rather it was Roy’s thicker fingers coaxing his hole open, kissing Danny and whispering the filthiest suggestions in his ear.  Eating his ass and teasing until the discomfort passed and he pleaded for something to fill him up.  Or, very memorably, stuffing his ass with a vibrator and holding Danny down while he writhed and begged to come.

Danny squirmed, cock starting to take interest in the proceedings.  He was two fingers in now, the squelch of lube and his own breathing nearly inaudible over the fan.  Eyeing the toy sitting on the towel in front of him, he added a third finger.  There was nothing like watching Roy’s eyes roll back when he first slid in, hearing his voice break at the tight grip.  On the other hand, Danny knew that rushing prep for that delightfully thick cock wasn’t wise either.  (Bianca was impressively flat between the legs, and Danny remembered frankly staring the first time he’d seen Roy fully naked.)

A minute later and he slipped his fingers out, sighing at the sense of empty.  He picked the dark purple plug up, covering it in a generous layer of lube, before spreading his legs wider and sliding the tip in.  He whimpered quietly as the widest part stretched his hole, thinking how good Roy was going to feel instead.  It settled into place, the flared base forcing his ass to stay just a little open around it.  

Straightening up sent a jolt of pleasure to his balls.  At this rate, he was going to be half hard until the plug came back out.  

Danny stroked his cock lightly a few times before pulling on the jockstrap and adjusting the straps to showcase both the roundness of his ass and the bulge cupped in front.  He slipped the thong on over, thinking of the times Roy had mentioned how hot the strap between his ass cheeks was.  The elastic pressed the plug, and he hoped the underwear wouldn’t be soaked with his constant low-level arousal.

A fresh set of clothes went on, concealing the blatant invitation, and Danny applied just a hint of eyeliner.  His hair was mostly dry, and he checked the bathroom for anything that hadn’t made it back into his bag.

Walking back out, he waved at the attendant and headed off towards the arrivals area.  He hoped it was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in an epilogue of what happens when Roy and Danny finally make it back from the theatre?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny charms his way up to Roy’s dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not as happy with this chapter as the others, but I can't put my finger on why (it doesn't seem to flow as nicely). The last part with Faye was cut from the original story.

_**-One hour earlier-** _

When the black cab dropped Danny outside the Apollo, people were streaming out of the theatre.  The show should have just finished, which meant Roy was probably changing before stage door appearances.  Danny thanked the driver and moved to linger at the mouth of the side street, watching the orderly queue of fans shifting impatiently.  

He listened with proprietary fondness as those waiting recounted the performance.

”...oh my god, Bianca was fab!” a girl yelled into her phone, “You should have been here Kat!”

”You’ve been twice?  This is my third, I think Layton recognizes me now.  And Bianca called me a cunt last night!”

”I can’t believe Bianca sings.”

”Nineteen minutes to get into drag.  Nineteen!”

”I want to just grab his ass in those leather pants.”

Danny kept carefully away from the people wearing Drag Race memorabilia, tugging his scarf higher to hide the lower half of his face.

A roar of cheers went up as the stage door opened.  He leaned on a brick wall, waiting until, amongst the other cast, a slender figure dressed all in black made his way out.  Even from a distance, Danny could see the wide smile and hear the familiar laugh, and the sight and sound soothed something that had been twisted up inside.

Satisfied that Roy was going to be out of his dressing room, he pivoted and headed for the front of the house.

He found a theatre staff member manning the side door and checking a latch, back turned.

“Excuse me?” Danny put on his best charming smile. It always worked on Courtney, half the time on Roy, and never on his mom.  “I know you probably get this a lot, so this might sound kind of weird...”

”Yes sir?”

“I’m hoping you’ll let me go up to Roy Haylock’s dressing room?”

“Sorry sir, you’ll have to go out to the stage door like everyone else.“  

He sounded polite but firm and Danny mentally sighed, wondering if he’d have to text Roy to come get him and spoil part of the surprise.

“See, the thing is-“

He didn’t get to finish the sentence.  The guy turned around, a professional ‘no’ expression in place, and pointed towards theatre doors.

”I’m very sorry, but I can’t allow you through sir.”

Pressing his lips together, Danny nodded and headed back onto the street.  The line had dwindled significantly, but that meant there wasn’t enough cover for him to blend in.  Besides, if he went to Roy now, they’d probably end up on Instagram in less than five minutes.  And much as they both truly enjoyed making the fans happy, it would only be one more bit of pressure on Roy.

At long last, the cast was shooed back inside and the stage door closed.  They’d made it through more fans than a drag meet and greet, although Danny wondered if it bothered anyone to be limited to the area behind the short barrier.  

He’d watched Roy hug and take selfies, wipe a few tears, and accept gifts all with the same endless patience that Bianca displayed.  Fans walked away with stars in their eyes and laughing as he managed to turn nerves into giggles.  Being able to just observe was something different, and Danny couldn’t suppress the warmth tugging at his chest.

A few disappointed fans lingered, but none of them were paying him any attention as he approached.  The security guard eyed him suspiciously, but he ignored the look and stopped in front of the young man in a vest and jacket cleaning up a few dropped items.

”Excuse me?” 

“Yeah?”  He glanced up at Danny, then froze, mouth open and unblinking.

”-oh wow.” 

Confused but determined, Danny widened his smile, trying to predict if he was about to be ejected from the theatre.  The security guard started to head their direction, but was waved off as the staffer dropped the papers he’d gathered and found his voice.

“Oh my god, you’re Adore!”

_I can work with that._

“Yeah!  I am.”  Danny took a chance and reached out, pulling him into a hug.  Leaning back, he checked over his shoulder and found a few people looking over.  “Uhhh, so I’m not officially here, but...”

”Oh.  Oh!  Totally, just come inside!”  

He ushered Danny through the stage door, locking it behind them.  The hallway was warm, wood floor worn with age.

“Wow.  I mean ummm shit, uhh, I thought you were supposed to be in America right now?”  

“I am.  Was.”  Danny squeezed his elbow, not above using a little of Adore’s magic to get what he wanted.  “I don’t suppose you could let me go up and see Roy?”  

Saying his name felt exceedingly weird.

The guy gave him a deer in the headlights look for a moment.  Then, “Oh, Bianca!  Of course you’re here for her.  Him.  Uhhh...”

He winked conspiratorially.  It didn’t have quite the same charm as when he had on mascara and lashes, but must have worked well enough because it earned him a blush.

”Not to be weird but, that is, my girlfriend loves you.  Adore.  I mean, yeah.  And I know you’re not here for that, but...”

Danny smiled at him encouragingly, having an idea of where it was going.  

“What’s your name?”

”Blake.”

“Cool, nice to meet you Blake.  Want me to sign something for her?  Or take a picture?”

Grabbing a Sharpie off the table just inside the door, Danny popped the cap off with his teeth.  Given the way Blake kept looking up and then away, he was willing to bet the girlfriend wasn’t the only one interested in Adore.

****

A few minutes later, Danny was on his way upstairs, having left Blake with Adore’s looping signature on his ass and a pair of selfies with his lips pressed against the more publicly acceptable cheek.  He’d forgotten to ask exactly how to find Roy’s dressing room, but figured they had to have names on them.

Admittedly, he was paying more attention to the plug jostling around as he climbed the stairs than anything else.  Rounding a corner, he nearly bumped into a strangely familiar looking woman in a dressing gown coming the opposite direction.  She caught him as he stumbled, steadying them both on the wall.  

”Sorry!” 

“Not to worry,” she smiled.  “Can I help you find something?”

”Oh, yeah that’d be great.  I’m looking for Bianca?  Roy, I mean.”  The sheer number of times he’d said his boy name tonight was more than the last three months combined.

Her head tilted to the side for a moment, then her smile widened.

”You must be his Danny.”

” _His_ ”?  A warm feeling wrapped itself around his heart.

”I’m Faye.  He’s going to be so happy to see you.  Although,” she frowned, “He doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”

”Ummm, no, it’s a surprise.”

Her expression softened.  “Good.  Roy’s been absolutely wonderful, but I know he’s missed you.”

“Yeah?”

Faye patted his shoulder. 

“Yes.  He’s just down to the right. Come by my dressing room later if you’d like, and I can tell you what he’s been up to.”

She nudged him on with a wink before continuing down the hall.

Danny took a deep breath, adjusted himself (no point in spoiling the surprise with an obvious bulge), and knocked on the door.


End file.
